This invention relates to control mechanisms for model vehicles and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the operation of the transmitters used for radio control of model aircraft.
Most owners and operators of model airplanes utilizing a transmitter for manipulation thereof try to emulate the actions of a pilot in flight. This is difficult to accomplish if the operator of the model airplane does so by holding the transmitter in his hands and manipulates the movement of the model plane by adjusting the controls of the transmitter.
Thus, a need for apparatus which will manipulate transmitters of radio controlled model airplanes which enable the operator to emulate a pilot on board an aircraft. The claimed apparatus can convert a normally hand-held transmitter of radio control signals into a ground based cockpit for operation of airborne model aircraft. With the high costs of operating private aircraft, more pilots are operating model airplanes to keep exercising their flying skills.